Insanity the first
by Xyza
Summary: This is a pointless fic actually. I have not updated this for so long but I have writers block. I'll to update this often but I'm more into 'Deep within me' it's angsty by the way. just check this out it will make you laugh for sure!
1. Default Chapter

Xyza: Hello!! OMG!! I can't believe I'm actually here!!!! Eeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! 

Tyson:*whisper* Just between you and me she's a beginner so beware.

Xyza: I heard that! Anyway presenting my best buddy PAOPU-SKY!!!

Paopu-sky: Hello people!

Sora: Oh-no! Why is she HERE!?

PAOPU-SKY: SORA!!!!! * Sora just got glomped*

Xyza: Anyway since her name is long we'll call her PS! Now we go to the story

 and suggestions are welcome! Tyson disclaimer please!

Tyson: Xyza does not own anything except the plot

CHAPTER ONE: WHAT HAPPENED?

Joey: Man! This is getting boring!

Tristan: What do you mean "GETTING" this "IS" boring from the start!

Narrator: Joey and Tristan are actually in detention and are playing "I spy" which they only spy "THE SAME" thing for the past 40 whole minutes, let us all play the flashback shall we.

FLASHBACK

Joey: Why don't we play something while we're here.

Tristan: Sure why not. How about "I spy"!

Joey: Great idea!! I'll start, I spy with my little eye a green, rectangular thing on the wall-

Tristan: Blackboard!

Joey: Nuts!

Tristan: My turn I spy something you can write on specially the teachers giving us lessons-

Joey: Blackboard!

Tristan: No way!

Joey: Yes way and it's my turn! I spy something that uses a lot of chalk-

Tristan: Blackboard! My turn I spy something-

Joey: Blackboard! Me! I spy

Tristan: Blackboard!

Narrator: They kept doing that for 40 minutes! Man! can they be stupid about it! Anyway Joey spot a funny card with a picture of an island.

Joey: Hey! What's this card doing here?

Tristan: I never saw anything like it.

Joey: Whoever lost this must be kidding! This card is so rare that I haven't seen it before!

Tristan: How do you use it? I mean the function of the card in the duel?

Joey: It says here that  you're only gonna say all your friends and a miracle will happen.

Tristan: Cool! Let's try it!

Joey: OK! So our friends are Yugi, Tea, Ryou, You, me, Duke, Malik and the yamis!

Narrator: Then something happened! Its its its its … a cliffhanger review and you'll find out!


	2. Where are we and who are you?

Xyza: Hey I'm here again!

PS: Hi! Peeps and welcome to our realm!

Xyza: I'm just gonna say that I don't own anything except plot.

CHAPTER2: WHERE ARE WE AND WHO ARE YOU!? 

Narrator: Last time in our fic, Joey and Tristan found a strange card and is now being teleported to another place.

Joey and Tristan: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyson: Aright! The weekend is in the house!

Kenny: Tyson I just want to remind you that we have homework and projects to do.

Max: I completely forgot about that.

Tyson: Yah me too!

Kai: I can't believe you 2 forgot about it, we just got out of school like for 5 minutes.

Tyson: It's not my fault for having an empty stomach I'm starved.

Ray: Come on Tyson we just ate 25 minutes ago.

Tyson: That long! no way!

Max: Wait a minute where's Kenny?

Tyson: Kenny probably went ahead to my house.

Narrator: Is Kenny "REALLY" in Tyson's house that is the Question-

Tyson: You guys heard that somebody said my name.

Max: I also heard Kenny's name being mention.

Narrator: EXCUSE ME SPEAKING HERE!

Tyson: There it goes again!

Max: This is creepy!

Narrator: I'm THE  NARRATOR YOU IDIOTS!!! 

Tyson and Max: Oops! Sorry Dude!

Narrator: I'm a dudette! MY CLOSE UP IS GONE!!!!! AAAAAARGH! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS! I QUIT!

Max: What a temper!

Tyson: We already said we're sorry dude!

Narrator: AAARGH!

Xyza: Hello! I'm just butting in the story to tell you that me and PS  will be the narrator  for this chapter BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE  UNEMPLOYED SOMEONE people who review will get a chance to be the next narrator thanks

PS: Anyway what our PREVIOUS NARRATOR WAS SAYING Kenny is missing.

Ray: I thought the previous narrator knew where Kenny was?

Xyza and PS: THE PREVIOUS NARRATOR TOOK AWAY WITH THE SCRIPT SO HOW WILL WE KNOW!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Yugi: Where in the world am I?

????: Who are you?

Yugi: What the Heck!?  
????: I said WHO ARE YOU!!?

Yugi: You don't need to shout too loud you know!

????: Sorry it's in the script.

PS: A script! Give me that! Xyza I found a script ^_^

Xyza: Yes! Now we know what will happen next!

????: What was that for?

Yugi: Don't know. My name is Yugi Mutou.

????: Yugi! Hi! Nice to meet you! I can really tell you're a nice guy! I'm Sora!

Yugi: You know me!? I'M FAMOUS YAHOO!!!!

Sora: Actually some of your friends dropped in and told me about themselves and you.

Yugi: Oh ….. I DEMAND A CLOSE UP LIKE JOEY AND TRISTAN!!!!

Xyza and PS:  STICK WITH THE SCRIPT YUGI!!!

Yugi: FINE! I feel so unwanted!

Sora: Let's go Yugi

Yugi: Where are we first?

Sora: We are in Destiny Island * echoes*

Yugi: Nice effects!

Sora: Think so I just practiced that last night! ^_^

Yugi: Way COOL!!!

~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~

Kai: Isn't this Kenny's laptop (No duh GENIUS)

Max: Ya you're right.

Tyson: What is this thing lying on my living room floor?  
Ray: It's a duel monster card. I didn't know Kenny plays with this. Whoa! This is rare I've never seen anything like it! Can't believe Kenny puts this anywhere.

Xyza and PS: It was the card that Joey and Tristan found.

Max: There's an inscription at the bottom.

Kai: It says give the names of your friends and a miracle will happen.

Tyson: Let's try it! Me, Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny

Xyza: NOTHING HAPPENED! *GASP *

Tyson: Let's do this again this time with out Kenny's name Me, Kai, Ray, Max

PS: A FLASH FO LIGHT APPEARED AND BLINDED THEM! * GASP* 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

Xyza: Til next time please review me and suggestions are welcome.

PS: Bye and thanks


	3. NO! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?

Xyza: Hi it's been a long time! Sorry if I totally disappeared anyway I would like to say PLEASE READ MY OTHER FANFIC CALLED DESPERATION!

Announcement: Sorry if I did not allow the anonymous people to review but now I changed it ^_^

This part may have problems in language so prepare for the worst.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 3: NO! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!

THUMP!!!

Tyson: Ouch! OW! OW

Kai: Tyson GET OF OFF ME!!!

Max: OUCH! Tyson get off!

Ray: OW!

Tyson: * still on top of everybody * Man! That fall hurts!

Max: This place is weird.

Mycherrywolf: Of course it's weird. PS loves this place that's why.

Kai: Who the hell are you!?

Xyza: * Bonks Kai on head * Ahem … WATCH YOUR FREAKIN MOUTH YOUR TALKING TO MY FRIEND YOU KNOW!

Ray: Umm… Can all of you get off me first… please

Max: So you guys know where we are?

PS: Yes! But we won't tell you find it out for yourself

Mycherrwolf: No! It's … YOU

PS: AAAAAAHHHH! NO IT'S YOU!

Mycherrywolf: * Bonks PS on head *

Ray: * Is in the bottom of the pile of teenagers*  Please get off of me you guys… Pretty please

Malik: Who the heck are you people?

Tyson: We are the Bladebreakers!

Malik: * Looking at Ray who can hardly breathe * Umm… I don't mean to interrupt you but do you think that guy can breathe* points on the direction of Ray*

Ray: Thank goodness someone has noticed me!

All: * Ignoring the statement of Malik and kept on talking *

Malik: Oh well … I don't really care.

Ray: * Is now beginning to throw a fit * YOU FREAKIN HELL OF A CROWD LISTEN TO ME AND GET OFF YOUR F* CKIN ASSES OFF ME!!!!!

All: O_O

Mycherrywolf, Xyza, PS: I think we better get out of here… Bye * escaped from the enraged Ray*

Bladebreakers: * Getting off of Ray* O_O

Ray: Now I can breathe! Thanks for listening you guys ^_^

Malik: You've got spunk kid  I could use you sometime * Thinking another revenge plot for the Pharaoh * MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

All: *Stares and is creeping out *

Malik: What haven't you seen a laughing boy before sheesh!

Yami : What is going on here?

Malik: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?

Yami : It's a free country I can go wherever I want.

Malik: Whatever! SO you guys are….

Tyson: I'm Tyson ^_^

Max: I'm Max ^_^

Kai: Kai -_-

Ray: I'm Ray ^_^ nice to meet you

Malik: Great… Another bunch of happies… I hate happy people ~_~

Kai: So where are we?

Yami: You are in " DESTINY ISLAND" * ECHO*

Malik: WHOA! Where did you learn that?

Yami: Learned it from Yugi. I think that Sora guy taught him.

PS: SORA!!!

Mycherrywolf: Shut up and come back here * pulls PS out of set *

Xyza: You guys may continue now ^_^

Malik: Can we just go back to the campsite now

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AT THE CAMPSITE*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tea: So what do we do now?

Tristan: Wanna play I spy while waiting for them.

Tea: That's a good idea!

Joey: Oh no we won't

Tea: Why not?

Joey: Because my mental challenged friend me and Tristan played that and all we see is the blackboard how about here we'll only see trees.

Tea: I am not mentally challenged! Besides we can always say we see the fire, sky, ground, people and blah blah blah

Joey: YES! Now I know what you'll spy when we play the game HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

Tristan: This game is getting to his head.

  
Tea: You tell me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Xyza: Ipromise tomorrow I will update this is a promise please review "DESPERATION" PLEASE PEOPLE T_T

BYE-BYE ^_^


	4. Where are we now?

Xyza: Hi! Peeps! How are we today?

Malik: Not fine.

Mcw: You're never fine.

Malik: How could you say that! I'm just fine when I'm torturing someone.

PS: Hi people!

Mcw: AAAAH!!! WHO LET HER IN!!!

PS: What's the matter with you?

Mcw: * bonks PS on head *

PS: * Has swirly eyes * Wow look at the pretty colors.

Xyza: ^_^u Umm… I think you kinda over did it. Don't you think?

Malik: Nah That's nothing if you ask me.

Mcw: He's right ^_^

Xyza: Anyway I own nothing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER4: Where are we now!?

~~~~~~ AT THE CAMPSITE~~~~~~~

Mcw: As we all know Tea, Tristan AND Joey are playing I spy

Sora: What are all of you doing?

Tristan: Playing I spy.

Joey: And I'm winning!

Tea: Yeah right you only won one round out of 2

Tristan: Yeah and since we started the next 9 rounds you kept on

Tea and Tristan: LOSING!!!!!

Joey: T_T Everyone hates me here

^*^*^*^*^*^* Back to the Bladebreakers ^*^*^*^*^*

Malik: Soo… Where are we?

Yami: How should I know.

Malik: YOU. DON'T. KNOW!! YOU LEFT CAMP AND DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!

Yami: Oh come on. They will probably wonder where we are and help us.

~~~~~ At the campsite~~~~~

Tea: Where are the others?

Sora: Yeah. I thought you were 10 ( check chapter one)

Tristan: Do you guys think there alright?

Joey: Maybe we should look for them.

All: NAH

^*^*^*^*^*Meanwhile^*^*^*^*^

Malik: So… where are your so called friends to the rescue plan.

Yami: T_T  They all hate me I guess.

Tyson: May I ask a question?

Malik: You just did and the answer is no you may not

Ray: Malik is your name right?

Malik: Of course not * sarcastic *

Marik: There you are!

Bakura : Looking for all of you niniheads is hard work!

Ryou: Malik Do you know them?

Malik: Who those bunch of  happies of course NOT!

Yami: Do you guys know where we are?

Max: Please tell us yes! I'm getting creeped out.

Marik: You expect us to know.

Bakura: Well to your disappointment we don't know either.

Ryou: We were to tired to keep tract of the place we have been.

Kai: Great a bunch of stupids.

Marik and Bakura: * Holding up their millennium items ready to send Kai in the shadow realm

Mcw: What will happen see you ne-

PS: See you next time

Mcw: That was my line!

PS: I don't see your name on it ^_^

Mcw: Whatever just read and review^_^

Xyza: My line anyway BYE!


	5. LOST IN THE WILDERNESS OO

Xyza: Hello! Long time no see!

PS: Hi people!

Mcw: Hello all!

Xyza: Sorry for the delay I promise to update more frequently.

PS: We stopped because of  SCHOOL!!!!!!!!

Xyza: I HATE SCHOOL!!!!!!!

Mcw: Me too

Xyza: Anyway let's get this fic on the road. Presenting Darkdemoncat

Darkdemoncat: Hello people!!!!!!! ^_^

Xyza: She is one of my best buds so I hope everyone will accept her warmly ^_^

DEDICATIONS:

This is to Richard and Geo. You guys are great! Keep up your good work guys, specially with the funny stuff ^_^

This is also to Elsiey. This is for you my fav author. Keep up the good work and have a great year.^_^

And to my muses Mycherrywolf,Paopu-sky and Darkdemoncat. Thanks guys for your undying support. ^_^

Ddc (darkdemoncat) : Xyza does not own anything

Xyza: Here we go!

CHAPTER 5: LOST IN THE WILDERNESS!!

Ryou: Guys! What is our rule?

Marik and Bakura: * in a dull tone * No sending people to the shadow realm. We know we know.

Malik: I don't get the point you guys are actually listening to him?!

Bakura: Why? What's the matter with that?

Malik: Nothing it's just that he's a wimp that's all

Bakura: Hey don't you dare talk to my hikari like that

Marik: My light does have a point about that

Bakura: Ok that's it you guys are asking for it

Malik, Marik and Bakura: * fighting in a cloud of dust *

Ray: Are they always like that?

Ryou: Well sometimes…………. Actually yeah they are always like that 

Yami: Man! I wish I brought my camera this is totally a camera moment!

After 2 hours

Tyson: Don't you think we should break the fight

Kai: To think of it………. their fight is getting out of hand

Max: Let's just break it up

Yami: No way!! Why should you!!?

Ray: Come on they have been fighting for some time

Max: They might die

Yami: So I don't see the point in worrying about that

All: O_O

Yami: Fine already break it up then  * murmuring * killjoys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora: So what do we do now?

Tristan: Let's think of  something to talk about

Joey: Like?

Tristan: I dunno

Tea: Why don't we get to know each other more ^_^

Everyone: * silenced * 

Tea: I'll start. Do you know that I value friendship more than anything in the world and that if something happens to one of you I wouldn't know what to do. Friendship is about giving , loving, caring, understanding and trusting one another and that blah blah blah blah…………………………..

Joey: * whispering * Hey guys let's say we get rid of her 

Sora: * whispering * I agree her friendship thing is getting to my head. Ouch my head is aching

(PS: That Tea will pay for making Sora's head hurt)

Tristan: * whispering * Why don't we knock her out and throw her someplace far away

Duke: What are all of you doing?

Tea: Oh Hi Duke! How are you? 

Duke: Ok I guess

Tea: Good for you! ^_^ Anyway where was I…. Oh yeah I love you guys! Did you know that? I'm sure you do!

Duke: * joining the operation Tea get out * Why don't we tell her to just go away and never go near us.

Tristan: Like hat will work

Sora: Actually it might work

Joey: Ya she does trust us doesn't she

Duke: We'll just tell her we have this disease and want her to stay away from us for her safety

Sora: Ya that's sure to work

Tristan: Fine we'll do it your way then Duke

Joey: Let's do this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: Aww man!! The show's over!!

Marik: Ouch my arm hurts!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: Oh yeah well I have a BLACK EYE!!!!!

Malik: I beat you both I have a big bruise because of your punch * points to Bakura *

Bakura: Not my fault that happened

Max: I think they're going to fight each other again

Tyson: Are they really like that?

Ryou: What you saw ain't half of it

Ray: No way!!!!!

Ryou: Wait until you see Yami getting involved

Bakura: That's it you want to fight again Min controller boy

Malik: Don't you dare call me that albino

Bakura: I'm not PALE LOOKING hear me!!!!!!!!

All: ahem

Bakura: Fine I am but I am still the best looking!!!!!!!

Yami: Cool!!! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

Malik: The pharaoh is behind this

Yami: Am not

Malik: Are too you want us to fight and kill each other don't you

Yami: OF COURSE NOT!!!!!......................FINE I ADMIT!!!!

Bakura: Aha YOU ARE DEAD MEAT PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!

Malik, Bakura, Yami: * in a cloud of dust fighting each other *

Kai: We'll never find our way out of here

Ray: You can say that again

Ryou: How come you're not in the fight?

Marik: Who me?

Ryou: Ya you I mean your hikari is in there how come you're not?

Marik: I'm just waiting for the Pharaoh to be weak and then I'll hit him so that the last blow is mine MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ryou: Should have seen that coming

~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora: * cough cough *

Tea: What's wrong?

Joey: Tea I'm afraid we have caught a rare disease 

Tristan: That's why we want you to get away from us

Tea: For how long?

Duke: FOREVER!!!!!!!!!

Tea: I'll stay to take care of you people

All of them: NO JUST STAY AWAY FROM US FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Duke: We meant to say that we don't want to get the same disease right guys?

All guys: YA Tea just stay away forever

Tea: Ok but promise me you guys will live

All guys: Ya ya ya already JUST GO!!!!!!

Tea: K bye ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~

super perky girl: ^_^ Hello!

All: Ummm Hi

Super perky girl: ^_^ Are you guys lost?

Kai: Oh I don't know * sarcastic *

Super perky girl: ^_^ If you guys need help I'm your girl

Bakura: Could you stop smiling

Super preky girl: ^_^

Malik: STOP SMILING DAMNIT!!!!

Super perky girl: ^_^

Yami: I have an idea

Marik: What is it? 

Yami: You'll see.  Hey!

Super perky girl: ^_^ Yes?  
  


Yami: Your whole family died by being scourged to death

Super perky girl: ^_^ really?? ^_^ 

All: What the!!!??  
  


Super perky girl: ^_____________________^

Marik: I have an idea

All: What is it??  
  


Marik: Watch. YOU F***ING GIRL SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND STOP YOUR DAMN SMILING!!!!!!!!!!!

Super perky girl: ^_^ That wasn't nice

Malik: I'll handle this amateurs.

Bakura: What can you do about this?

Malik: Watch and learn. OH MY GOSH!!!

Super perky girl: ^_^ Why what is it?? ^_^

Malik: YOUR SHIRT IS SOOO OUT OF FASHION!!!!!!!!!

Super perky girl: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I HAD A HARD TIME LOOKING FOR THESE CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!

All: O_O

Malik: Told ya

Tyson: No way dude!

Max: That was

Ray: unbelievable

Kai: Way beyond unbelievable

Ryou: Impossible

Marik: I'm

Yami: Speechless

Bakura: How did you?

Malik: Simple girls dig their outfits you know

Super perky girl: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! * EXPLODED*

Malik: That was uncalled for

Ryou: Let us all give a moment of peace…….

Everyone: WHO CARES!!!!!!

Ddc: Will they be able to find camp?

Mcw: Will Tea ever die?

PS: Will the yamis and Malik stop fighting?

Richard and geo: Will all these questions end?

Elsiey: Find out next time on 

Everyone: INSANITY THE FIRST!!!!!!!!! R&R


	6. We're not lost but about to be again

Xyza: I'm back!

Mcw: If she's back then I'm also back! ^_^

PS: Hi peeps!!!!!

Xyza: Before we start I would like to give an announcement. My fic Desperation is erased by me so no more desperation.

Ddc: Xyza would also like to say her dedications.

DEDICATIONS:

Once again I dedicate this to Richard and Geo. You guys are really funny. I hope you guys will stay the same no matter what happens. ^_^

To Elsiey, my fav author hope you keep up the good work. ^_^

To Mycherrywolf, Paopu-sky & Darkdemoncat. Thanks guys for your support and for always reading my fics. ^_^ 

Xyza: Hope you guys will never change ^_^

Richard and Geo: Xyza does not own anything.

CHAPTER 6: WE'RE NOT LOST BUT ABOUT TO BE AGAIN!

Kai: How are we going to get there?

Tyson: How should I know.

?????: How did you people find me!!!

Max: What was that?

Ray: It came from that tree

Malik: No duh genius!

?????: Blabbering fools have you no respect for me!!

Bakura: Hey buddy you better come out of there before I send you to a trip you'll never forget!

Marik: That was my line!!

Bakura: I don't see your name on it!

Marik: How would you see my name on it! You can't write on words you know!

Bakura: That's the point that's why it's my line

Marik: But your name isn't there either!

Bakura: How will I put my name?

Marik: See! That's why it doesn't belong to you!

Bakura: Well it doesn't belong to you either!

Bakura and Marik: Then whose line is it!!?? Ahhhhh!!!!!!!

Everyone: O_O

Malik: Ok……… That was very interesting.

Kai: Ok ….Moving on!

Ray: Who are you? Show yourself!

?????: It is me * getting out his hiding place *

Bladebreakers: * gasp * KENNY!!!!!!!!!

Kenny: Yes! You fools are right!!!!! I RULE ALL!!!!!!!!!!

Marik: Not so fast squirt!!!

Bakura: I'm the ruler of everything!!

Marik: Stop stealing my lines!!!

Bakura: Your name ain't on it

Marik: Well so is your name!

Bakura: You are right about that…….HEY WAIT A MINUTE STOP CONFUSING ME!!!!!!!

Marik: What are you gonna do about it?

Bakura: Keep doing that and you'll wake up dead!

Marik: How will I wake up when I'm dead while sleeping!

Bakura: You can wake up dead! After the sleeping hours you wake up but dead!

Malik: How will he do that when he's dead and can't wake up!

Ryou: Well technically he can when he's about wake up but ends up dead.

Malik: But before he wakes up he'll be dead.

Ryou: You have a point there Malik. How could Marik wake up dead?

Kai: Can we stop arguing with this small stuff.

Bakura: I'm confused now.

Ray: You know this isn't working out

Tyson: Kenny what were you about to say?

Kenny: I was about to say…………….I forgot  oh never mind let's just find the way back wherever that is

~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Joey: I'm glad Tea is outta here!

Tristan: Although it would have been better if she was gone.

Sora: You know even if I met that girl in a short time. I HATE HER!!!!

Duke: Same here. Nobody does like her and I mean "nobody"

Joey: I wonder where she's spreading all that bad luck of hers

Everyone: hhhhmmm

~~~~~~~~back with the lost boys~~~~~~~~~

Ryou: Look isn't that Joey, Tristan, Sora and Duke

Malik: Hey you are right!

Bakura: We're back!!!!

Marik: Yay! We're not lost anymore!!

Tea: Hey guys!

Everyone except Bladebreakers: RUN AWAY FROM THE DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tea: You guys are safe thank goodness friends should always worry for each other and care, love, trust , understand and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

Bladebreakers: AAAHHHHHHHHHH LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone: * Ran away in different directions *

~~~~~~~~~ Back at camp~~~~~~~~

Tea: Hi! Guys!

Everyone: WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!??????

Tea: I was so worried that's why I came back friends should always be here for each other blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah

Joey: That's it * Brings out a shotgun*  You're dead meat!!!! * shoots Tea*

Tea: OW!

Tristan: SHE IS STILL ALIVE QUICK DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!

Sora: * slashes Tea with his Keyblade* DIE YOU FIEND!!!!!!!

Tea: * is dead at the moment *

Yugi: Is she gone * looks at Tea * YES FREEDOM!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~Back with the lost people~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou: Is everyone ok?

Marik: Wait a minute where is my light?

Ryou: Where is my dark?

Tyson: Where is Max?

~~~~~~~~meanwhile on the other group~~~~~~

Kai: You guys ok?

Ray: Wait a minute Tyson is missing

Bakura: My light is missing!

Malik: My dark is missing!

Bakura & Malik: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Richard and Geo: Will they all find each other?

Yami: Wait a minute I wasn't in the fic

Xyza: You'll be in the next one don't worry Yami

Yami: Yay!

Yugi: R&R

Mcw, Ddc, elsiey and PS: BYE BYE CYA NEXT CHAPTER! ^_^


End file.
